Tshirt
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Chichi's thoughts when Goku dies.


Uzume:OKAY!!! My first reviewer said some interesting and true things! I have more song than I do anything else....This was because originally when I wrote the story I myself was going through a hard time and couldn't find it in myself to write something with this song in it because it reminded me of my situation. But that is now fixed! So here it is!! Chichi's feelings on Goku being gone!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own T-Shirt or and characters mentioned in this story!! (I'm po)

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&

No one knew how she felt. They cried yes, but no one really understood. They never had the link that she had with her husband. And now that he was gone all she could do was cry. She felt so empty. Empty because this time it was different...this time he wasn't coming back. He had flown off with the Dragon for all eternity, leaving her here. Chichi wondered around the house looking at everything. Earlier she had cooked a big dinner, but had no one to eat it. All the times all of her boys had eating a meal that could feed an army would never happen again. The boy's were grown and living on their own... She was supposed to go out with Bulma tonight, but she didn't feel like it anymore. Not since Goku had died.

Looking out the window she could still see him training outside. She saw all the times he trained Gohan...and the first time he helped train Goten. She even saw the few times that Vegeta came and sparred with him. Walking past the living room she could see him sitting on the couch snoozing, or playing with the kids...but mostly snoozing. All the times he had refused to use the door and climbed through the window...how many times had she told him to use the door? Now she would never see his smiling face climbing through that window.

She walked into their bedroom and opened the closet. She ran her hands over all his old training gi's. She had insisted that he get something other than the one he normally wore. That old orange thing had been with him forever. But he had refused to get rid of the thing saying it had memories to it. She slipped her dress off and let it fall to the floor. Next to go was her lingerie. Pulling on of his shirts off the hanger she slipped it over her head and walked out of the the door she turned to walk to the bed.

Stopping to look at the bed she couldn't help but miss him even more. Despite him always being naive person he was he had always been the perfect lover. His hands though large and able to break where always soft and gentle. Not that Goku would ever have it in him to hurt someone purposefully. She climbed under the covers and sighed before she finally started crying. "Oh Goku..." No one knew her husband like she did. Not even Bulma, or Krillan. He was a happy-go-lucky, person, always smiling and laughing. While many others saw a naive idiot when looking at him, she saw the truth. He only did that to hide his own worries and his own pain not wanting others to worry.

The telephone was ringing, but she ignored it. She knew who it was. And she didn't want to talk to her at the moment. Breathing in she could still smell and feel him like he was right beside her. It was almost as if she could open her eyes and he would be right there smiling away at nothing. The phone was going off again, and Chichi was getting annoyed. Standing up she walked over to the phone and unplugged it. Bulma would never understand. Her husband, the unimaginable bastard that he was, was still alive. And she despised both of them for it all the more. Why did that crule animal get to live when her husband one of the most kind, and caring people have to die?

Walking back to the bed Chichi curled up under the covers and went back into her own little world where Goku was still alive and was still laying beside her.

ohh, let me tell you no.  
oh baby.  
trying to decide, trying to decide if i,  
really wanna go out tonight.  
i never use to go out without you,  
i'm not sure i remember how to.  
i'm gonna be late gonna be late but,  
all my girls gonna have to wait cause,  
i don't know if i like my outfit.  
i tried everything in my closet.

nothing feels right when im not with you,  
sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
taking them off cause i feel a fool,  
trying to dress up when im missing you.  
ima step out of this lingerie,  
curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
in that i lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on.  
oh, with nothing but your t-shirt on.

hey, gotta be strong gotta be strong but  
i'm, really hurting now that you're gone.  
i thought maybe i'd do some shopping,  
but i didn't get past the door and,  
now i dont know now i dont know if i'm,  
ever really gonna let you go and i,  
couldnt even leave my appartment.  
im stripped down torn up about it.

nothing feels right when im not with you,  
sick of this dress and these jimmy choos.  
taking them off cause i feel a fool, trying  
to dress up when im missing you.  
ima step out of this lengerie,  
curl up in a ball with something hanes.  
in that i lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on.  
(i'm all by myself with)with nothing but your t-shirt on

ohhh, with nothing but your t-shirt on  
(cause i miss you, cause i miss you)  
with nothing but your t-shirt on.  
(cause i miss you baby)  
trying to decide, trying to decide if i,  
really wanna go out tonight.  
i couldn't even leave my appartment,  
i'm stripped down torn up about it.

nothing feels right when im not with you,  
sick of this dress and these jimmy choos.  
taking them off cause i feel a fool,  
trying to dress up when im missing you.  
ima step out of this lengerie,  
curl up in a ball with something hanes.  
in that i lay.

hey hey, nothing feels right when im not with you.  
sick of this dress and these jimmy choos.  
taking them off cause i feel a fool,  
trying to dress up when im missing you.  
ima step out of this lengerie,  
curl up in a ball with something hanes.  
in that i lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on.  
in nothing but your t-shirt on(2x)

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^  
Uzume Tsuki: Okay that's the end... that is ALL I could get out of it...it was too depressing for me to keep going anways. I hope you guys liked it… if not give me some more ideas...and if push comes to shove...someone can ask for the story and make it their own.....


End file.
